Creatures of the Shadows
by Sweetflower
Summary: Continuing Story for SkyClan: This is the story that tells how SkyClan, NightClan, and BrightClan first encountered the Shadow Creatures. If you thought wolves were bad, just wait until you've met their demons... Not complete yet.
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew gently against the grass. It was the middle of green-leaf and life was going pretty well for the three Clans of the forest. There hasn't been a battle since the BladeClan battle seasons before when the Clans first started out and the Clans thought they could see ahead of them unaccountable moons more of peace. So did one young warrior as he stalked ahead of his patrol towards the NightClan boarder. His powerful muscles rippled under his golden tabby pelt and his green eyes shown with excitement at this patrol. For about four moons he was recovering in Tawnyleaf's den with a broken paw and this was his first patrol in so long that he didn't want it to be over for awhile!

"Liongaze, slow down, will ya?" Liongaze stopped and turned around to wait for his brother Tigerpelt. Tigerpelt walked out of the bushes with a glare over at his brother.

"Maybe you need to hurry up?" Liongaze countered with an amused glint in his eyes.

"It's not like the boarder is going anywhere!" Flamefur, SkyClan's deputy, pointed out as he joined the two brothers, his flame colored pelt glowing in the sunlight.

"If NightClan moved it, then it went somewhere!" Liongaze mumbled and instantly hoped Flamefur hadn't heard it.

Flamefur flicked his ear but said nothing about the comment. "Liongaze, I'm leading the patrol," the deputy reminded him. "So you'll follow _me_!"

With that, he walked past Liongaze and through the bushes towards the NightClan boarder leaving Tigerpelt and Liongaze with no other option than to follow. Tigerpelt flicked his tail over Liongaze's ear before he trotted to catch up to Flamefur. Liongaze let out a sigh and followed more slowly. As soon as he was done patrolling, he could take Sunpaw out and train; at least then he could run around like he wanted to!

Liongaze and Tigerpelt finally caught up to Flamefur and quickly made it to the boarder. They weren't greeted by any NightClan patrol and they laid their scent markers down. Liongaze smiled. There was still peace and even BrightClan was showing less hostility since the mishap at their boarder when Liongaze had accidentally stepped over the boarder. It had resulted in a battle and that's when he broke his paw. He shivered at the memory.

The cat he had fought with was a warrior named Kinktail. His blue eyes shown with so much hate towards Liongaze that the SkyClan warrior had almost fled right there from fright! He would have been killed if Rockstream, the BrightClan deputy, hadn't have showed up and pulled Kinktail off of him. Liongaze noticed something about Kintail's eyes…they were black when he was fighting the SkyClan warrior but once Rockstream pulled him off of Liongaze, his eyes were blue again. Liongaze thought nothing of it at the time, but as time went on, and as he recovered, he began to think about it again.

"Have you seen Kinktail in the past moon?" Liongaze asked his brother quietly as Flamefur sniffed at some ferns ahead of them.

"Kinktail? Of BrightClan?" Tigerpelt inquired and when Liongaze nodded his head he lashed his tail. "Why would I see him?"

"Have you been by the boarder at all?" Liongaze hissed quietly and was beginning to get annoyed at his brother.

"No, I haven't. And if you're thinking about that battle, Liongaze, you can stop now!" Tigerpelt mewed quietly and narrowed his eyes slightly. "He was crazy to just attack you like that but there's nothing else to it!"

Liongaze let out a sigh but nodded at his brother. _I guess I'll just have to figure it out on my own!_ he growled to himself before pushing past his brother to catch up to Flamefur.


	2. Chapter 2

Tigerpelt led his apprentice Copperpaw through the gorse-tunnel entrance to the camp. Their jaws were stuffed with fresh-kill and Tigerpelt was proud of how well his apprentice was coming along. Ashtail and her apprentice Flowerpaw followed close behind, both had just as much fresh-kill for the Clan. _I love green-leaf_, he commented to himself as he placed his fresh-kill down.

"Alright, you two take first pick tonight," Ashtail mewed to the apprentices. Her proud gaze rested on Flowerpaw. "Tigerpelt and I have to talk to Rainstar and maybe you'll be warriors soon!"

Tigerpelt nodded at Copperpaw. "We'll be right back."

Copperpaw stood taller at his mentor while Flowerpaw looked at her brother with wide eyes as if she couldn't believe they'd be warriors. Tigerpelt nodded at Copperpaw before he walked off to Rainstar's den with Ashtail.

"Rainstar?" Tigerpelt called in.

"Come in!" Rainstar's voice was friendly and Tigerpelt noticed he was sitting up in his den with alert eyes.

"Copperpaw and Flowerpaw have both passed their assessments," he announced happily.

"We believe they are ready to be warriors," Ashtail added with the flick of her dark black ear.

"That's wonderful to hear. The ceremony will be at moonhigh, then," Rainstar purred.

Tigerpelt and Ashtail both nodded before they walked out of the den. Flamefur brushed passed them quickly as they left. Ashtail looked at him with question but Flamefur didn't stop to say anything. Tigerpelt shrugged and figured if they needed to find out about, they would eventually. He nodded at Ashtail and walked off to let Copperpaw and Flowerpaw know they'd be warriors tonight!


	3. Chapter 3

"From this moment, you will be known as Copperstream. StarClan honors you for your strength as well as your cunning and I welcome you as a full warrior to SkyClan!" Rainstar's voice rang out across the clearing as Flamefur watched from under the Highrock.

The newly named Copperstream licked Rainstar's shoulder before turning to join his former mentor, Tigerpelt.

"And Flowerpaw, from this moment you will be known as Flowershine. StarClan honors you for your kindness as well as your thoughtfulness and I welcome you as a full warrior to SkyClan!"

As the Clan began the chanting Copperstream's and Flowershine's name, Flamefur found he couldn't find the will to join in. He kept a smile on his face as he faced the two new warriors but nothing more. He flicked his tail nervously before walking out of the crowd of warriors and looked up at Rainstar.

"Copperstream and Flowershine will now sit vigil for one night under Silverpelt," the SkyClan leader continued. He jumped down from the Highrock to show the meeting was over and walked over to Flamefur.

The deputy dipped his head to Rainstar as Copperstream walked over to start his vigil. Flamefur noticed that Sunpaw was still talking to Flowershine but Tigerpelt quickly broke it up and Flowershine walked over to stand next to her brother for their vigil.

"You shouldn't look so worried, Flamefur," Rainstar mewed. "I told you there's nothing to worry about. Twolegs are always doing weird things."

"It wasn't the Twolegs that bothered me," Flamefur pointed out while almost glaring at his leader. "It's _where_ the Twolegs are that worries me!"

Rainstar shrugged. "I know you are concerned but I went to the place where you said the Twolegs were and I don't think we have anything to worry about," Rainstar insisted. "Try to get some rest, Flamefur." He nodded to his deputy before walking back to his den.

Flamefur let out a sigh. It seems he'd have to figure this one out on his own.


	4. Chapter 4

Emberflower padded out of the warrior's den and let the bright sunrays warm up her brown tabby fur as she stretched. She walked over to the fresh-kill pile and noticed Flamefur walking out of the camp as soon as he told Flowershine and Copperstream they could go and rest. She put the mouse she had picked out down and had this sense something wasn't right. She noticed Liongaze pad out of the warrior's den with a yawn and she walked over to him.

"Hey, Liongaze!" she greeted with a friendly tone.

"Oh, hi Emberflower," Liongaze greeted. His tone was friendly but she could tell in his eyes he felt awkward around her.

"Come hunting with me!" she mewed and ignored his awkwardness. _Just get over it and come already!_

"Oh, I can't." He looked around the clearing for a moment. "I was going to take Sunpaw out today," Liongaze explained and looked back at her.

"No. He went out on patrol with Tigerpelt and Adderfoot!" Emberflower sighed. "Would you just come hunting with me?"

"Sure," Liongaze sighed and led the way out of camp.

Emberflower kept up a quick pace out of the camp as they headed up the ravine. She kept her nose to the ground as she tried to follow Flamefur's scent. It was fairly easy and he seemed to be taking a direct path towards the far end of the territory that boarders where Twolegs are seen most often.

"Where are we going? I thought you said we were hunting?" Liongaze demanded and stopped.

Emberflower remembered she forgot to tell him about Flamefur leaving the camp. "Well, I saw Flamefur leaving the camp," she began.

"Oh, I see. The deputy left the camp so now you want to follow him?" he interrupted.

"What? No! Would you let me speak?" she growled and glared over at him. "He looked nervous, like he was up to something!"

"Still! You're following him without him knowing! Don't you trust your own deputy?" he countered and returned her glare.

"It's not that I don't trust him, I'm just worried about him!" she explained and looked away from him. "Didn't you notice how…scared he looked during Copperstream's and Flowershine's ceremony?"

"Well, sort of," Liongaze mumbled and removed his glare from his face. "What does it have to do with us?"

"What do you think I'm trying to find out?" she retorted and realized they needed to hurry up. They have already wasted enough time!

"Alright, let's go!" Liongaze mewed and started to walk again.

Emberflower nodded and was about to run on again when Liongaze suddenly touched his nose to her ear for a moment.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and Emberflower knew he was apologizing for something other than not believing her about Flamefur.

She nodded briefly. "I know you are," she whispered back before running off, Liongaze following behind her, to find where Flamefur went.


	5. Chapter 5

The wind had picked up by the time Liongaze and Emberflower found Flamefur's scent again. It was leading steadily farther away from the camp and soon they found it ended abruptly.

Liongaze heard Emberflower let out a hiss of annoyance. "Fox-dung, we've lost the trail."

"Well, let's sniff around," he suggested. "Maybe we can pick it up again."

Liongaze knew he didn't sound very convincing but he figured he'd have to try for Emberflower's sake. Their nose to the ground, they both set off around a sink hole in the ground. When the Clans had first started out, Spottedstar (leader after Skystar) had stumbled upon the sink hole late in green-leaf. Nothing had seemed off about it then, but something had never seemed right about. Everyone in the Clan just tried to keep their distance from it.

The sun was half-way down the sky before Liongaze called out to Emberflower.

"I think we've searched enough," he sighed and flicked his tail.

"We haven't searched enough until we've found Flamefur," Emberflower pointed out with a hiss. "I know he's up to something!"

Liongaze was about to rebuke but a sudden shriek from down in the sink hole cut him off. He peered over the edge as the shriek came again and his eyes widened.

"Flamefur!" Emberflower gasped and Liongaze dug his claws into the ground.

Liongaze could see Flamefur's fiery-red pelt through the darkness of the hole but he seemed to be clawing at the air and shrieking as he did so. He leaped up and fell almost immediately back down again and Liongaze had to hold himself steady. Whatever he was doing, the SkyClan deputy was bleeding badly and needed help!

Almost without thinking, Liongaze launched himself down into the whole, hardly hearing Emberflower calling his name. He landed next to Flamefur and that's when the deputy suddenly stopped thrashing. Flamefur looked up at Liongaze with shock in his eyes…but Liongaze thought he could see something else there too. He pushed the thought away. He had to get Flamefur out of here!

Liongaze grasped Flamefur's scruff in his teeth and began to haul him out of the sink hole.


	6. Chapter 6

"Will he be okay?"

"I'm not sure…He still hasn't woken up."

"Well, we should get him back to camp already!"

"I can't drag him the whole way! He's too big!"

Flamefur let out a moan and flicked his ears as the muffled voices finally reached him. He licked his lips a few times as he opened his eyes and looked up at Liongaze and Emberflower.

"Then let me go and get – Oh! He's awake!" Emberflower announced and her tail came up.

"Good," Liongaze mewed and looked down at Flamefur. "What in the name of StarClan were you doing down there?"

"D-didn't you see them?" Flamefur stammered as he tried to lift his head. He felt as though he'd been dropped his on his head.

"What? See who?" Emberflower asked and tilted her head.

"You were down there alone." Liongaze flicked his tail at the hole. "You were thrashing about until you finally collapsed and I dragged you up here."

_ So they didn't see them?_ Flamefur thought with confusion. "How could you not have seen them?" he demanded. "They were all around me!"

Liongaze rested his tail on Flamefur's shoulder. "Well, whatever was down there isn't anymore."

_Stop treating me like a crazed-out elder!_

"We should get back to camp," Emberflower mewed and nudged Flamefur to his paws. "Icebird will be missing you."

"I know what I saw!" Flamefur hissed as he got to his paws shakily.

"Then you can talk to Rainstar about it," Liongaze mewed and let the deputy lean against his shoulder as they walked.

Flamefur turned back to the whole just once as they walked and knew, without a doubt, that piercing red eyes were glowing back and the air around him shook with a howl.

_How can they not hear that?_ Flamefur thought with annoyance fright.

Flamefur turned back to Liongaze and Emberflower quickly and could tell they couldn't hear it at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Two moons had passed by after Liongaze and Emberflower had found Flamefur in the sink hole. Liongaze had all but forgotten about the encounter and was padding over to Sunstreak, his former apprentice, to relieve him from his vigil. Sunpaw had been the only apprentice left in SkyClan and the birth of Icebird's and Flamefur's new kits, Dawnkit, Firekit, and Ashkit, would be quite helpful for the younger warriors who still needed to tend to the elders.

"Your vigil's over," Liongaze mewed happily to the new warrior. "Go and rest."

Sunstreak nodded, yawned, and quickly trotted off for the warrior's den. Liongaze found himself yawning, too, and picked a mouse from the fresh-kill pile as Emberflower padded over.

"Have you seen Flamefur?" she asked as Liongaze started to wolf down the mouse.

He gave his licks a few lips and shook his head. "He just left for the dawn patrol."

"Who went with him?"

"Tigerpelt, Blueflower, and Copperstream," he answered. "Something wrong?"

"Yes! I wanted to talk to about what happened at the sink hole," she mewed and lashed her tail. "Or did you forget about that already?"

"I haven't forgotten." He scuffed his paw on the dirt for a minute. "I just don't think it's that big of a deal. I mean, if he's going mad then we would have figured that out by now. He just had a nightmare."

"Nothing's that simple, Liongaze!" Emberflower hissed and Liongaze could tell her bottled up rage was finally going to come out.

"Okay, okay, okay!" he mewed gently. "Once he comes back, we'll talk to him."

Emberflower fixed his gaze with a glare. "Good."

Liongaze nodded and flicked his tail. There was silence between them for the longest moment before Liongaze couldn't take her glare anymore. "Is there something you want to say?" he hissed.

Emberflower looked away from him. "Nothing we can talk about now."

"Then how about we take a walk?" he suggested and took a step towards the camp entrance. "We need to talk about this already!"

"Liongaze, I don't think it'll be that easy!" Emberflower mumbled but followed after him.


	8. Chapter 8

The sunlight of the day seemed to have faded to gray as storm cloud came in. They looked almost black but Emberflower just took this as a warning of a bad storm coming.

"Well, let's make this talk quick," Liongaze mewed as he looked at the sky. "It looks like it'll rain soon, and hard."

Emberflower just nodded her agreement, unsure of what to say, how to say it, and where to start.

"I guess I'll be the first to speak," Liongaze sighed and looked down at her. "How can you still hate me after all of these moons?"

"Because you stuck your nose where it didn't belong and both of us got hurt for it!" she hissed back.

"Nothing happened to him!" Liongaze growled back but then took a deep breath. "We need to talk about this, not argue!"

"Well, maybe there's nothing left to talk about," Emberflower mumbled and looked away from him.

"No, we need to talk this through so neither of us hate each other," Liongaze mewed more gently.

"I don't hate you," she pointed out and turned back to him. "I'm just annoyed with you."

Liongaze opened his mouth to say something but was cut off. Emberflower pricked her ears and heard a low growl coming from the bushes. Her eyes widened with surprise as a fox stalked out of the bushes, his muzzle wet with drool and his eyes wild.

"What in the name of StarClan is wrong with that fox?" Liongaze gasped while Emberflower unsheathed her claws.

"Look out!" she called and shoved him out of the way as the fox's muzzle snapped down where he was just at.

"Thanks," he breathed before he stood up next to Emberflower.

Emberflower and Liongaze stood shoulder-to-shoulder as they faced the rabid fox. The fox snarled deep and looked at them with black, crazed eyes and it was as if he didn't even know what it was doing. It lunged at the two cats and they easily both dodged out of the way before clawing at the fox's side viciously. The fox turned quickly and managed to snap its muzzle down on Liongaze's leg. Emberflower let out a growl and swiped her paw across the fox's narrow muzzle.

It let Liongaze go immediately and turned tail to flee. Emberflower ran after it for a couple a steps, clawing and hissing at its heels, before running back to Liongaze.

"Are you hurt?" she asked surprised by how much she was actually worried for him.

"Cold-hearted fox!" Liongaze growled as he licked his beg leg. "If I ever get my paws on it, I'll make sure I mess his leg up, too!"

Emberflower let out a sigh of relief. _If he's complaining, he's fine,_ she joked silently.

"We should get you back to camp," she mewed and nudged him up.

"No," he mewed stubbornly. "We came here to talk and we'll talk."

"It's not worth it if you lose your leg!" Emberflower pointed out with a hiss.

"Yes it is," he mewed and looked away from her. "We shouldn't hate each other over something that happened when we were apprentices."

"I told you, I don't hate you for what you did," she mewed and flicked her tail. "I-I should be thanking you," she admitted grudgingly.

He looked at her with surprise. "Why would you thank me for that? I-I thought you, well, that you really liked him."

"Well, I did," she mewed and padded over to a bush and sniffed at the leaves. She picked up a few cobwebs and walked over to him. "It's just…It wasn't going to last, I'm not a mouse-brain. We aren't even from the same Clan."

Emberflower saw him wince as she pressed the cobwebs to his leg. "Sorry," she mewed as she pressed more to his wound. It was finally beginning to stop bleeding.

"Don't call yourself a mouse-brain…I'll be tempted to call you one can you don't seem like you're in the joking mood," he teased, laughter in his voice again.

Emberflower couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, well, let's just get you back to camp."

"Sure," he mewed and slowly stood up. He gingerly put weight on his back leg. "Huh, it feels better already!"


	9. Chapter 9

Flamefur padded into camp slowly. His fur was well groomed and his steps were light with authority as he held his head high. Only his eyes showed his fear masked behind the light of the Moonpool.

"Welcome back, Flamefur – no wait – Flamestar!" Liongaze greeted and dipped his head to his new leader.

"Thank you, Liongaze," Flamestar mewed and nodded to the warrior. Whitefeather padded in behind him.

Flamestar padded past them both and jumped up onto the Highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Liongaze padded over to the rock while Emberflower quickly joined him with a friendly smile. Flamestar saw Liongaze smile back but his eyes didn't shine with the same happiness. He shook them from his mind and gaze down at his assembling Clan.

"I have StarClan's blessing," he announced once everyone was gathered. "I am now Flamestar!"

"Flamestar! Flamestar!" Many from the clearing below called out his name while others nodded their approval.

"I will announce my new deputy," Flamestar continued on. "I say these words before StarClan so they may hear and approve my choice." He paused for a moment and looked around at all of his warriors. He knew who he needed to pick. "The new deputy of SkyClan will be Liongaze."

Liongaze's ears pricked forward immediately. "Me?" he asked as if he couldn't believe it.

"Yes, I believe you'd make a good deputy; after all, Rainstar trained you well," Flamestar mewed and nodded to him.

Emberflower gave his ear a lick. "Liongaze!" she called out, starting the chant which was soon picked up by everyone else.


	10. Chapter 10

Liongaze looked around proudly, the light returning to his eyes if only for a moment. _Deputy!_ He just couldn't believe it.

"I'll be sure to be a deputy SkyClan will be proud of!" Liongaze vowed and stood tall.

Tigerpelt made his way over to his brother and gave him a friendly cuff around his ear. "Now you'll be as bossy as ever!" he teased.

Emberflower was purring too loudly to say anything. "And don't you forget it!" Liongaze teased back and butted his shoulder.

Flamestar jumped down from the Highrock and padded over to the newly named deputy. "The patrols for today are already taken care of," he mewed and flicked his tail. "Get tomorrow's patrols ready and then you should be good until tomorrow."

"Yes, Flamestar," Liongaze mewed and dipped his head before Flamestar padded away to his den.

Liongaze watched Flamestar sadly as he padded into Rainstar's old den. It's only been a few days since the search for their lost leader was ordered by Flamefur to stop looking. Rainstar had padded out of his den early that dawn and told Flamefur that he was going for a walk. It was the last anyone had heard anything from him. It was a hard decision, Liongaze knew, to call off the search after just four days. But with a Gathering coming up, they needed a leader to be present and there was no proof that Rainstar was alive.

"Liongaze?" Emberflower's mewed made Liongaze shake his pelt to clear his mind. "I asked you if you wanted to go hunting."

Liongaze looked at her. "Sure, if you want to," he mewed and turned to his brother. "You can take Blueflower, Adderfoot, and Dawnpaw with you on the dawn patrol tomorrow," he ordered Tigerpelt.

Icebird's and Flamestar's kits – Dawnkit, Firekit, and Ashkit – were all newly named apprentices.

"I'll go and tell them," Tigerpelt mewed and walked away to the warrior's den.

Liongaze turned to Emberflower. "Ready to go?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Ready when you are!" she purred and brushed passed him out of the camp.

The light dappling down onto the forest floor was cool and warm as the two cats padded along. Emberflower had already caught two mice and Liongaze gazed at her proudly as she brought down a large thrush.

"Nice catch! I've never seen anyone hunt like you," he praised happily.

"Thanks," she panted and scrapped dirt over the bird. "Not sure if I can keep it up, though. I'm tired and it's got to be nearly sunhigh by now!"

"Oh, I'm not going back until I've caught at least one fish!" Liongaze purred and flicked his tail over towards where his rabbit was buried. "I need more to show for our long hunt."

"Yes, O mighty deputy!" she mewed humbly and bowed her head to him.

Liongaze cuffed her playfully over the ear. "Oh, just come on!" he purred and ran off ahead of her.

Emberflower laughed and quickly followed him.


	11. Chapter 11

The river rushed by around the pebbles of the bank and the wind blew gently over the waves that lapped against the cats paws. Liongaze was crouched over the water, his paw ready to strike, while Emberflower waited her turn. She looked up at the sky and had the sinking feeling that a storm was coming; and by the feel of the wind, a big one!

"Maybe we should go back," she mewed as Liongaze flashed his paw out at the water.

A slick, silver fish jumped out onto the bank and Liongaze quickly killed it. "We can't go back! I've never seen so many fish in the river!"

"But there's a storm coming!" she protested, her fear making her fur bristle.

"What? Scared of a little storm?" Liongaze teased, his whiskers twitching.

"I'm not scared of a storm," Emberflower mewed, her voice level. "It's just…something doesn't feel right."

"Well, if you really want to go back, we can go back once I catch just one more fish!" Liongaze turned back to the river.

Emberflower let out a sigh. "I'll just go and collect our prey while you fish," she mewed. Once Liongaze nodded, she padded back into the forest.

She found his rabbit, her three mice, and her thrush before padding back over, her mouth crammed with the fresh-kill. She set the kill down and looked up and down the bank. Liongaze was nowhere to be seen.

"Stupid fur-ball," she mumbled before sniffing the air. Something was wrong. No scent of him.

"Liongaze!" she called out and padded over to where she knew he was standing. No scent. "Liongaze!" she called again with more panic in her voice.

Thunder sounded overhead and she flinched with surprise at how loud it was. Something wasn't right at all! Suddenly the clouds rolled in faster and they appeared jet black with breaks of yellow lightning along the outer edges. Emberflower crouched low and looked around her as suddenly the forest and surrounding ears were encased in black, eerie darkness.

There was movement in the bushes.

Liongaze's scent reached Emberflower's nose.

"Liongaze?" she whimpered slightly as she turned her head to the bushes.

Liongaze stood there, looking at Emberflower. His eyes were glowing blood red and his mouth was slightly drooling. He had his head bent low and he looked as if he was fighting to control his steps as he started to walk towards Emberflower.

Emberflower could hear him muttering something.

"Shadow…Creatures…Kill!"


	12. Chapter 12

Everything was a haze of red to Liongaze. He couldn't make out specific shapes, though he could still hear the rush of the river and could definitely tell there was someone in front of him. His mind kept chanting "Shadow Creatures will kill!" so he couldn't form his own thoughts and remember who he was with. Each time the thought came to him, it was replaced with one that called for blood.

"Liongaze!"

There. Now he had heard something…someone! Who was it? He still couldn't remember. He took a few steps forward, only barely in control of his own paws. The voice came again, only they were saying something more and he still couldn't make it all out. _Concentrate, Liongaze! Whoever's there…it's important!_ He finally formulated an entire thought. He was gaining control again.

Not enough!

Suddenly, he felt himself lunge forward and he felt pain in his nose as he dodged to the side and shook his head. Everything was still a hazy red to him and that was making him dizzy. He let out a growling noise, though it almost sounded like gurgling. He lunged forward again, only this time he finally gained enough control to stop mid-jump and fall down.

He lost his footing and fell onto his side. He immediately tried to get to his paws again but he forced himself down again. _Stay down! Stop attacking!_ More and more of his own thoughts were coming through. The red haze was beginning to go away just enough that he could see the other cat that was there.

_Emberflower!_

With that final thought, the red haze overcame him again. He had let control of his paws go for a moment and…in that moment, he lunged forward again.

_Get control before it's too late!_


	13. Chapter 13

Tigerpelt stretched, enjoying the sunlight on his back. He had to admit, his brother as deputy was going surprisingly well. His brother had always been a bit goofy, hardly ever taking his warrior duties seriously. For a moment, he let jealousy over take him, wanting to deputy himself. Then he pushed it away and shrugged it off. If he was meant to be deputy, he was sure he would be.

He was out hunting alone now, no apprentice to train and no brother to hang out with since he spent almost all his time with Emberflower. Tigerpelt didn't even want a mate so he couldn't understand why Liongaze always wanted to be with Emberflower. He let out a sigh. Maybe it wouldn't last?

Tigerpelt shook his head. _Concentrate on hunting! I'm being more scattered-brained than Liongaze!_ He parted his jaws and took in the scents of the forest. He was close to the river but he'd leaving fishing to someone else. He hated getting his paws wet! Instead, he located the warm body of a mouse that was too busy with its seed to notice him. Crouching down, it took only a moment before the mouse was dead and hanging in Tigerpelt's jaws.

Tigerpelt pricked his ears as he set the mouse down. He could hear something in the undergrowth…some thrashing and growling. He pushed his way through the ferns and he saw the calico tom Adderfang thrashing about and his green eyes wide. Tigerpelt ran over to him and paced around him. What should he do? Adderfang looked up at Tigerpelt pleadingly and fearfully.

_What was there to be afraid of? No one else was around!_ He looked around the clearing carefully, scenting the air. When he looked back at Adderfang, he was standing now, his back to Tigerpelt.

"Adderfang?" Tigerpelt dared to say. His fur began to bristle from fear.

Adderfang slowly turned to face Tigerpelt, only now his eyes were a hazy red. Letting out a caterwauling screech, Adderfang lunged for Tigerpelt and bit down on his neck.


	14. Chapter 14

Flamestar leaped up onto the Highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

The Clan began to gather around, Blueflower coming out of the nursery with her kit, Jaykit. Copperstream sat down next to his sister, Flowershine, who sat down next to Sunstreak, their tails twined. Dawnpaw, Firepaw, and Ashpaw – named after Ashtail – all sat together. The last to join the meeting was Heathereyes, who was slowly making her way out of the elder's den. Flamestar narrowed his eyes. _Where are Liongaze, Tigerpelt, Adderfang, and Emberflower? That's too many cats missing and there aren't any patrols right now._

"Tonight is the Gathering," Flamestar announced, deciding he can't wait any longer. "I will be taking-"

Just then, Liongaze and Emberflower padded into the camp. Liongaze had a slight limp to him and was bleeding a little on his nose, but he seemed unhurt for the most part. Emberflower guided him to Whitefeather's den and Flamestar figured he'd better get on with the announcement.

"As I was saying," he said, clearing his throat. "I will be taking Liongaze, Whitefeather, Emberflower, Flowershine, Sunstreak, Dawnpaw, Firepaw, and Ashpaw."

With that, he leaped down from the Highrock and padded over to Flowershine. "Let everyone know we'll be leaving soon," he told her. "I have to check on Liongaze."

Once she nodded, he padded into the medicine cat's den.


	15. Chapter 15

Liongaze could feel his head spinning. He had to lean against Emberflower to keep from falling over.

"Lie down, Liongaze," Whitefeather ordered gently. She placed her white paw on his shoulder to gently push him into a nest. "I need to make sure you weren't hurt anywhere else."

"I told you, it was just my nose and shoulder," he repeated. "My head hurts a little…but I'm perfectly fine."

"I'll be the judge of that," Whitefeather mewed, flicking her tail.

She padded back to get some herbs, giving Liongaze just enough time to ask Emberflower a question. "What are we going to tell her?"

After Liongaze had lunged at Emberflower, he quickly regained his thoughts again and sheathed his claws before he could hurt Emberflower. She had rolled onto her back and flung him backward to avoid hurting him. The only problem was: Liongaze hadn't regained total control until his head slammed against the trunk of a tree. It took a moment, but in after that, the red haze lifted and the clouds overhead started to roll back.

"Half of the truth," she whispered. "You did hit your head after all." She sat down, flicking her tail over her paws.

Flamestar padded in before Whitefeather came out with herbs in her jaws. She placed them down when she saw Flamestar. "Something the matter, Flamestar?" she asked him.

"Yes, I'd like to know what happened to my deputy," he mewed, dipping his head to Whitefeather.

"I'm fine," Liongaze insisted again. "I just hit my head hunting. Turned the corner and the mouse got away as I screamed in pain."

Whitefeather sighed. "He doesn't have any noticeable injuries beside the cut on his nose. He should be fine to go to the Gathering tonight if he takes it easy. Not that I expect it, but no fighting tonight or the next day."


	16. Chapter 16

He gazed steadily ahead. Nothing else seemed to matter to him but to get back to where everyone else was gathered. They had enough of the cats turned that they could finally strike and take the territory. Nothing could save them now…not even their precious StarClan.

All of his mind was gone, his vision completely bathed in blood. He had only one thing on his mind: _Shadow Creatures kill!_

And he would.


	17. Chapter 17

Before the patrol for the Gathering left, Flamestar asked Liongaze to come into his den to speak in private. Liongaze had glanced at Emberflower, wondering if Flamestar might know something after all. Liongaze did remember what had happened with Flamestar – then Flamefur – that night at the sink hole. Maybe it was time to just tell Flamestar so he could figure it out; Liongaze hasn't forgotten about the fox!

"Liongaze, have you been…distracted lately?" Flamestar asked the moment they were in his den. It was in a large dip in the ground that was once a fox's hole long before the Clan was here.

Liongaze swallowed hard. "What do you mean?"

"It just seems to me that maybe there's something on your mind that you aren't telling me," he explained. He wrapped his dark ginger tail over his paws and looked at Liongaze with calm eyes.

Liongaze decided he might as well let it all out. "Something's not right anymore. It feels as if there's something dark out in the forest that some of us can't see. Yes, Flamestar, I believe you now about seeing something the sink hole because…I think I was one of those things."

"How can you know if you've never seen it?" Flamestar countered.

"Because right before it happened, I was thrashing around and Emberflower said my eyes turned red," he explained. "What else could it be? Whatever it was, I think it's attacking cats from all Clans."

Flamestar nodded slowly. "After the Gathering, we'll have to go to the sink hole and take a look around," he decided. "We need to make sure of this before we say anything."

Liongaze nodded. "Yes, Flamestar."

"One more thing: have you seen Tigerpelt?" Flamestar asked.

Liongaze shook his head. "You know Tigerpelt; he prefers to hunt at night."

The SkyClan leader nodded. "Alright. Let's go."


	18. Chapter 18

Emberflower padded along next to Liongaze. The moon was rising in the sky as the SkyClan warriors headed toward the Gathering. No one spoke until they finally reached the top the hill. Emberflower looked down at TwoTrees – the Gathering place – and relished in how peacefully it looked. The two streams that flowed around the two giant oak trees sparkled silver in the moonlight. The leaves of the oak trees were like large shadows reaching over the Clans that gathered down below. BrightClan and NightClan were already waiting.

Flamestar flicked his tail and the Clan followed him down into the clearing. Emberflower stayed with Liongaze, fearful his head injury might be worse than he was letting on. They both padded over to the stream and jumped over the stepping stones to the other side. Liongaze settled down where the deputies sit and Emberflower sat down next to him.

"You don't have to watch me like I'm an elder who's about to collapse," he told her, nudging her shoulder affectionately.

"I'm just worried," she mewed, flicking her ear. "I mean, nothing seems to be going right anymore and I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I am," he insisted. "The Gathering is going fine, no one's arguing, and I haven't collapsed!"

_At least he's still making stupid jokes,_ she thought, grinning a little.

Liongaze suddenly pricked his ears. Emberflower noticed this and looked around. "What is it?" she asked.

"I don't know…I thought I heard something," he said in a hushed voice.

Suddenly, someone from another Clan let out a cry and out of the shadows more cats appeared. Among them were Kinktail and Mossflame of BrightClan, Blackfrost, Badgerstep, and Willowpaw of NightClan, and, lastly, Adderfang and Tigerpelt of SkyClan.

Emberflower let out a gasp. "What's wrong with Badgerstep?"


	19. Chapter 19

Liongaze glared at Emberflower. "Of course you'd only be concerned about him," he growled.

Emberflower didn't look at him. "I'm concerned about them all. I mean…they all look so…rabid."

"Forget about Badgerstep already," Liongaze continued. "You told me you realized it couldn't last, so prove it to me already!"

He didn't wait to give her a chance to say anything else. He quickly ran ahead and jumped back across the stepping stones to the rest of the Clans that were gathered around. The cats that came hadn't made a move yet, but everyone could tell they were only just waiting for something. But what?

"Tigerpelt! What are you doing?" Liongaze demanded.

Before his brother could answer, Flamestar padded over with Boulderstar of BrightClan and Featherstar of NightClan.

"What is the meaning of this?" Boulderstar growled, his dark gray tail lashing.

Featherstar remained more calm as she looked at the cats with her clear blue eyes. "Boulderstar, look at them closer. Something isn't right about them."

Flamestar looked over his shoulder at Liongaze and his deputy quickly ran up to his side.

"Don't question it right now but I know what happened. I did hit my head early today but only because I was fighting Emberflower, only I wasn't myself. I was taken over by something called a Shadow Creature," he explained in a hushed voice. "I kept thinking over and over again 'Shadow Creature kill!' and then I attacked Emberflower. I think these cats were taken over as well."

Liongaze was right. The moment he was done explaining, more creatures started to stalk out of the undergrowth. They were hazy creatures, about the size of dogs. Their eyes were red and their teeth shone white in the moonlight.

One of the creatures spoke: "Shadow Creatures kill!"


End file.
